information display devices, also referred to herein as image devices or image display devices, may be used in a variety of environments. Example information display devices include, but are not limited to, televisions, monitors, and projectors. The following is a non-exhaustive list of exemplary image devices: cathode ray tubes (CRTs), flat panel liquid crystal display systems, LED systems, plasma systems, front projection systems, rear projection systems, LCD monitors, etc. Information display devices may be adapted to display images, including text, graphics, video images, still images, presentations, etc. Such image devices may be found in home environments and applications, education environments and applications, business facilities, conference rooms and other meeting facilities, etc.
Images or content displayed on the image devices may be provided by one or more of a plurality of different content sources. Example content sources include, but are not limited to, computers, storage mediums such as memory cards and other memory devices, cameras, telephones, portable data assistants, media players, etc. Image data from the content source may be transmitted to the display device directly or through a network. The content source may be connected, e.g. wired or wirelessly, to the image device for transmission of content to the image device, allowing the image device to display the content.
Content sources may be coupled to image devices using multiple types of connectors, connections and systems. For example, known systems utilize a variety of types of cable technology for transmitting graphic and image data. Examples include: VESA connectors, Component systems, Composite systems, S-Video systems, M1-DA systems, DVI systems and HDMI systems. The various systems can increase the cost of image displays and also can increase installation difficulty in application environments. The various systems may frustrate a user trying to connect a display device to a content source and therefore prevent enabling of the content for display. Further, image devices that use image source auto-detection may introduce delay as the image device identifies the image source mode through standard methods of image source auto-detection.
The inventors herein have recognized a different method for transmitting image data between a content source and an image device. As described in more detail below and as an example, a method, system and apparatus may utilize a USB image transmission system. An image display device may be adapted to receive image data through an enumerated USB connection. Using a well established connection standard, such as a USB connector, can reduce user frustration compared to current standard practices. Moreover, delay periods due to image-source detection may be eliminated using a USB image transmission system. A USB image transmission system may also reduce dependence on current analog detection circuitry in image devices, thus enabling the option of a digital-only image device. Further, the USB transmission system described herein may reduce manufacturing costs of display systems compared to current systems.